


All Dogs Go To... Hell?

by KLLovesBands



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is scared of dogs, Charlie wants a pet, F/M, Gen, Reader doesn’t rlly like dogs either sorry fam, this was inspired by this one fanart i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Charlie literally steals a dog, Alastor and you are less than thrilled.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	All Dogs Go To... Hell?

The hotel was quiet, it was getting quite late at night. The fire crackled lightly at the fireplace, the only noise to be heard. Other than the occasional clinking noise of whatever Husk was drinking at the bar. You were seated in between Alastor’s legs as he lay across the couch reading. You, however, decided on a more modern approach as you scrolled through your phone. Everything was calm, as you snuggled closer to Alastor you almost were lulled to sleep. Almost.

Suddenly, the hotel door burst open garnering both yours and Alastor’s attention. Husk was already passed out at the bar. Charlie ran excitedly in, looking around and noticing you two. She was hiding something behind her back.

“Guys!! I found this little guy running around outside the hotel!” She revealed she was carrying a small furry black dog with white spots along its’ back. If you had to guess, you’d say it was a Pomeranian. Immediately Alastor tensed behind you. You glanced at it, unimpressed.

“Uh, a dog?” You stare, a slight frown on your face. 

“Yeah! I was just out trying to get new recruits for the hotel and as I was on my way back I found him. Well, not actually outside the hotel. A few blocks from here, but he looked hungry!” Charlie seemed far too excited about her new puppy friend, her smile practically going from ear to ear. She was beginning to give Alastor a run for his money. Meanwhile, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the puppy since she had shown it. His grin was forced, you could tell. 

You sighed. “Charlie, you stole a dog?” 

“What? No, uh, it was lost,” she paused, looking slightly guilty, “I think. Okay, maybe it had a home, but I felt bad! How about this, we put up missing posters around and if the owner comes and claims it we give it back. If not, we have a new pet!” 

“Okay, I guess.” You went back to looking at your phone. Charlie set the puppy down, watching it excitedly as it sniffed different things around the room. It seemed about as excited as she was, happily panting with its’ tongue out as it explored. 

“Dear, don’t you think we have enough things to take care of?” Alastor spoke up, watching the dog like a hawk. “I mean we already have Angel’s pet pig, and Angel is practically a pet himself, albeit not a good one.” You snickered slightly at that.

“I’ve always wanted a pet though, it’ll be easy. I’ll do all the work, I promise.” Charlie glanced around the room. “Hey, um, can you guys watch him for a minute? I’m gonna go get him some food.  _After_ this, I’ll do all the work.” 

_What happened to trying to find the owner?_

You looked up at her again about to deny her. But you just couldn’t. You knew she probably never could have a pet as a child, and she seemed so excited even if it wasn’t hers. You huffed a little before agreeing that yes, you’d watch her new dog while she rummaged around in the kitchen for whatever she could feed a dog.

The dog, however, was still exploring the lobby. You watched it to make sure it didn’t leave that area, but Alastor was doing his own pretty good job of that. As it came closer to you, you couldn’t help but notice as he pushed himself closer into the couch cushions. Your eyebrow raising slightly in confusion. You knew he didn’t like dogs, and that was fine. You didn’t either. Even when you were alive, you were a cat person through and through. Dogs were too loud and energetic. But, your poor menacing overlord of boyfriend seemed legitimately  _scared_ of this tiny thing. 

You wanted to mention it, but you knew he would never admit it. Plus, everyone had their fears, you weren’t going to judge. As the dog stood at the bottom of the couch, you untangled yourself from Alastor and stood up. If he was scared of this thing, you might as well stand between him and the terrifying beast. It sat down, staring up at you as it panted lightly. As you got a better look at it, you noticed a blue collar sticking out under its’ fur. It was quite fluffy, so it was hard to see far away. You bent down to better look at the blue object, noticing a silver tag at the end of it. Taking hold of it, you read the name inscribed into it.

**_Lucy_ **

So the dog had a collar _and_ a name. Charlie straight up stole someone's dog. You laughed slightly to yourself, shaking your head. She had good intentions, but this definitely was some other demons pet. You glanced over to Alastor who had still not moved an inch.

“Al, I promise I won’t let it get you.” The slightly amused smile on your face caused him to narrow his eyes at you. You’d probably pay for that comment later. “Look isn’t she cute?” You pet the dog's fur, it happily turning to lick at your cheek. 

Alastor all but growled at that. His smile becoming darker as static filled the room. You didn’t know if he was legit jealous of a dog, or just angry that you were teasing him.

“Don’t you want to pet her?” You offered, continuing to stroke the dogs fur much to her delight.

“No. I do not.” His voice was strained as he grit his teeth together. Out of fear or anger, you didn’t know. Maybe both. His ears were firmly flat against his head. You started to feel bad.

You decided that was enough teasing. “Okay, okay. You know I don’t like them either. Hold on.”

You stood from your spot, walking over to the door. You called for the dog, using her newfound name and she immediately came to you. At least she was trained. As you started to open the door to let her back on the streets where she couldn’t terrorize your boyfriend any further, you jumped at the surprise of another demon at the door.

The very irritated demon glared at you. Before looking down and spotting his dog standing behind you, happily wagging her tail with her tongue out. “Yeah, can I have my dog back?” 

It was more of a demand than a question. You moved out of the way so the dog could go back to her rightful owner. “Uh, sorry about that.”

“Whatever.” The demon picked up Lucy and rolled his eyes at you. “I don’t care if she’s the princess or whatever, if she tries to steal my pet again it’s personal.” 

The growl in his voice at the end of his sentence let you know he was serious. Before you could speak, he took his leave. You shrugged before making your way back into the hotel and shutting the door behind you.

“The evil is defeated.” You smirked and you could tell that Alastor had relaxed. You made your way back over to the couch and returned to your space in between his legs. One of his arms made its way to snake around your stomach, holding you tighter than he really needed to. 

Charlie made her way excitedly back in the room, carrying a couple beef sticks that Angel had bought a while back. “Okay!”, she paused to breathe, looking down at the snacks, “I found something. I don’t know what kind of snacks dogs like, but it’s beef so he should like it right?”

You actually kind of felt bad. Alastor released his grip enough so you could sit up properly and look at her. 

“Um, about that-“ You started, but Charlie began to look around the room in confusion. 

“Where’d he go? Didn’t you watch him?” She frowned, worry laced in her voice.

“No, we did but, _he’s_ actually a  _she_.  And her name is Lucy. Her owner kind of showed up and demanded we give her back. I’m sorry.” You admitted. 

_Hey, at least you didn’t have to feel guilty that you just threw the dog outside like you had planned to._

“Oh.” Charlie looked down at the floor sorrowfully. You really hoped she wasn’t going to cry. It wasn’t directly your fault, but you felt bad. 

“Smile, dear! The sooner we got rid of that mutt the better! She didn’t seem to be well behaved at all, and I’m sure we can find you a much better pet.” Alastor grinned at her. She looked up and faintly smiled back. 

“One that isn’t a canine. How do you feel about a cat?” You playfully rolled your eyes as he basically forbid dogs on the premises. A cat sounded good though.

Charlie half-smiled at him. “Thanks, but I think you were right before. Plus, we already have a cat.”

“That we do! Husk, my dear friend.” Alastor completed, and Charlie nodded. 

At the sound of his name, Husk awoke from his drunken slumber, immediately grumbling. He slowly turned to look towards all three of you. “The fuck you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this sucked i thought of the idea while half-asleep
> 
> but if you did enjoy, thank you! i have an idea for a part two involving al’s idea to get a cat if you guys were interested!
> 
> ty to my amazing friend hosh for helping me with details <3


End file.
